


The Pearls in Our Shells

by Flames_and_Jade



Series: Only One For Me - Peterick OTP Prompts Repository [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Beads, Banter, Blow Jobs, Candlelight, Cuddling, Doomsday prepping, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, PWP, Power Outage, Rimming, Smut, godzilla?, humor (hopefully!), just a bit of plot, movies - Freeform, not really any plot honestly, silliness, sleepy!Patrick, tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: Pete is obsessed with Doomsday Prepping after seeing Godzilla, Patrick refuses to let him stock up on a century's worth of Pop-tarts, and candlelit power-outages cause Pete to take a turn down smut-filled memory lane.





	The Pearls in Our Shells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Mirrors_and_Lace/gifts).



> This is just a shameless, silly bit of un-beta'd 2am fluff and smut for my dear friend based off something on Tumblr that had us both ROLLING with laughter.

 

“No, but _seriously._ Imagine if that actually happened...what would we do? How can you defeat an enemy that takes out _all_ your technology like that? I mean, people always think explosions and nukes, but the real disaster would be EMP’s, like for real…”

 

With long practice, Patrick listened with half an ear as he fiddled with the radio stations before giving up and plugging his phone into the audio jack as Pete drove and prattled away. He scrolled through his library and settled on a soothing jazz album, hoping it would be a good counterpoint to his boyfriend’s gloom and doom. Making appreciative noises to the stream of conjecture on such important topics as _the end of the world_ and _how long do you think a pop-tart would stay good after a nuclear explosion?_ he started to scroll through twitter until something caught his ear.

 

“You want to _what?_ ”

 

“Prep. You know, like that TV show, _Preppers?”_ Pete gate him a glance that conveyed he was disappointed with Patrick’s lack of intimate knowledge of reality television. “I mean, I know L.A. is basically the worst place to be for the apocalypse but I mean, we could at least _make an effort,_ you know, ‘cause--”

 

“You are _not_ filling up the garage with fifty-gallon drums of water and boxes of pop-tarts.” Patrick frowned, imaging the spectacle--not to mention the _bugs_ \--that would attract.

 

“Trick, we need to be _prepared.”_ There was a wheedling quality to Pete’s voice that he knew meant that his boyfriend _knew_ he was being a bit ridiculous, but just wanted to argue before he did it anyways. “You saw the movie, _Godzilla_ struck like a hundred miles north! What if he had gone to LA instead of San Francisco? We need to be _ready!”_

 

Pulling his glasses off and wiping his face wearily as Pete pulled into their neighborhood, Patrick shook his head. “Firstly, that was a movie. Secondly, no. Thirdly, you’re ridiculous.”

 

“You’re not going to be thinking that when _Battle: Los Angeles_ becomes a reality.” Pete sniffed.

  
“That’s the worst example ever because that was a _horrible_ movie.”

 

~//~

 

He wasn’t sure what woke him up first--the unnatural silence or the hand sliding softly under his shirt to stroke at his ribs. Pete touching him in his sleep wasn’t anything out of the ordinary--he had gotten used to being practically _molested_ in his sleep years ago. Sleep was pulling at him, but instead of pulling him under its blissfully dark surface he could feel it just lapping against him, there but not deep enough. Maybe it was the silence--he swore they turned the fan on before going to sleep--or maybe it was the unusual smell….but sleep was gone, slipping away. He groaned as he turned over, rolling into Pete and squinting his eyes open.

 

“Hey, hot stuff.”

 

“Mmmpphh.” Not quite ready to form syllables, he swiped at his eyes as he tried to look around and place what was different without his glasses. Pete’s lips brushed his forehead softly, pressing a kiss to what he was sure was epic bedhead, and as he took a deep breath he realized what the smell was. “Why...candles?” His voice was scratchy and sleep-drunk to his own ears, but with a small cough he found it clearer. “What’s going on?”

 

“Power’s out.” Pete answered, his hand tracing small circles around Patrick’s hipbone now where his pajama pants had apparently slid down a bit in his sleep. “Maybe it’s the end of the world.”

 

“Doubt it.” Rolling over, he burrowed into Pete, hoping maybe he could fall back asleep. “LA just has the worst-managed power grid in the world. It’ll come back.” Pete was always warm, sometimes like a furnace but tonight it was just comforting.

 

“The candles...they remind me of when we were in Puerto Rico, remember?” His voice was soft in the silence, full of memories that made Patrick’s toes curl and his lips tuck up in a smirk. It had been a great trip--just after they decided to _really_ give this thing between them a shot, jetting off to a resort and taking days just discovering each other. He hummed in agreement, and Pete’s arms tightened just a bit around him. “I’m so glad we took the chance, you know? I can’t imagine, not...” He trailed off and Patrick pressed a kiss to his perpetually-bare chest in acknowledgement of everything they had gone through, all the ups and downs and craziness. Pushing gently, Pete rolled them over so Patrick was on his back, leaning up on his forearms so he could press his their lips together in a surprisingly deep kiss.

 

“What was that for?” Patrick asked, even though he could _feel_ what it was about pressed against his hip and he couldn’t help himself from kissing Pete again.

 

“I--” Breaking off to press sweet, warm kisses to his neck, Pete took a shuddering breath. “I just went and got the candles and I was thinking about how--” He gave Patrick a small smile that was half-teasing, half-sincerity. “Don’t laugh, but I was just thinking about those movies and...maybe we should move out of LA. If something happened, I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. I mean, what if I wasn’t here or something--”

 

“ _Pete_.” He laid a gentle finger on his boyfriend’s lips, rolling his eyes with no real frustration, mouth tucked up in a fond smile. “Radioactive dinosaurs are not going to attack us and aliens aren’t going to harvest our oceans. We’re fine.”

 

He just nodded, kissing Patrick again. “Yeah, yeah I know.” One hand stroked gently through his hair, and Pete looked at him closely. “Can I? I--I want to make you feel good.” His eyes were wide, earnest, and Patrick found that as much as he wanted to just go back to sleep, as much as he wanted to just bury himself back under the covers...he couldn’t say no. Not with the different scents from the candles mixing in the room in a heady bouquet, Pete’s body warm and heavy on his, his eyes shining with love. So he just nodded, reveling in the sudden smile that flashed across Pete’s features like a summer storm. “Just stay there. You don’t have to do anything.” Climbing off quickly, Pete moved away for a moment to rummage under the bed in the box of _things_ they kept there and Patrick could feel the beginnings of desire curling low and hot in his belly.

 

But then warm, calloused hands were pulling his pajamas farther down his hips and then off, and tender lips were being pressed to his hips, his stomach, his thighs...turning into soft nips, nothing rough, just enough to be _there_ . Patrick felt himself sinking into the haze of candlelight and lips--he loved snarky, smirking sex where Pete mouthed off and Patrick pounded him into the mattress in response. He loved playful, laughing sex on the couch after game of thrones when they were both simultaneously vaguely turned on and horrified. He loved awkward, sputtering shower blowjobs where someone was always cold and someone else was always trying to not slip. But this--this warm, tender, all-encompassing lovemaking...this was special. This was when he felt like _them_ the most.

 

“I love you.” Pete whispered and he murmured the words back, ending on a high whine as nudged his legs apart and licked a broad stripe across his hole. He gasped as it continued, bucking his hips gently in desire as Pete continued to suck and lick at him, loosing up the tight muscle until he wasn’t even trying to hold in the moaning gasps. Distantly he heard the click of the lube cap and he thought _finally_...but instead of the fingers he was expecting, a slick bead slid into his body. It was small and barely even stretched him...but he felt an electric pulse shoot up his spine as he remembered…

 

_Pete’s lips bobbing up and down his shaft as he slipped the beads in one by one, pulling off to bite and lick at his thighs as he toyed with him--sliding a few out only to slowly push them back in as Patrick moaned, head tossing back and forth in the humid heat of the Island sun. Pete urging him up, grinning as he gasped and moaned at the way they felt moving deep inside him, pressing and shifting in the strangest way that was beyond pleasurable as he knelt over his newly-minted boyfriend. Groaning deep in his throat as he kissed Pete, his hand flying over Pete just as a tanned one worked his own swollen and leaking cock, to motion of rutting into his hand making the beads shift until he couldn’t take it anymore. He had gasped out and buried his face in Pete’s neck as his hips stuttered and Pete reached around to grasp the end of the toy and pull it from him just as his orgasm broke over him. He came, hard and keening on them both, Pete joining him a moment later at the sight of him coming undone._

 

“Remember this?” Pete’s question was muffled, face still buried in his ass as he licked at his hole a few more times before slipping another one in. His face appeared between Patrick’s thighs, grinning widely but fondly as he took in the way his cock was hard and blood-dark, his chest heaving slightly. “I do--I was thinking about how hot you are, how gorgeous you look when you come… “ Patrick groaned as he slid another bead in, arching his back and angling his hips into it, the fullness starting to build in the most tantalizing way. Pete started tonguing at his balls, sucking one into his mouth as he slipped another bead in...then another. He worked his way up to the head of his cock, lapping at it delicately like a cat with a saucer of milk. Patrick wanted to complain, wanted to tell him to hurry up and get on with it...but his restraint was rewarded when Pete sucked him down and pushed the next bead in, making him gasp. For what felt like the most perfect eternity, Patrick writhed and tried not to thrust like a jerk as Pete sucked at him, swirling his tongue as he pulled one, two beads out before slipping them back in.

 

He was getting close, he could feel it. The smoky desire was curling around his hipbones, coiling in the space between them and expanding, begging to be released. But then Pete was pulling off, taking Patrick’s legs and throwing them over his shoulder. The movement made him cry out, the beads moving in the most delicious way as he forced his body to shift around them. He caught Pete’s loving smirk as he surged up, pressing his lips to Patrick’s and cupping their cocks togehter in his right hand.

 

“God you’re so hot babe, _so fucking hot._ ” He thrust into his hand like he was pushing into Patrick, swallowing down his gasp as he kissed him restlessly. “I’m the luckiest, so lucky _fuck_ so lucky I get to see you, I get to take you apart, just for me.” Patrick was shaking, the way the beads shifted and pressed against his prostate making him push into the velvet slide of Pete’s cock against his own, held together with the perfect pressure of his hand.

 

“I’m--’s good, so good, so close.” He moaned out, thrusting into Pete’s hand as he edged close to that perfect feeling, the wave of completion that was looming over him....

 

“ _Patrick.”_ With a moan, Pete said his name like a secret, like a prayer, like a key in a lock as he reached down and pulled the beads at the _perfect_ speed from him, knocking him over the precipice like a freight train, his orgasm thundering through him as he shot hot and endless between them. He dimly heard Pete sob out a choked _PatrickPatricksohotfuck_ and shudder against him, coming over his stomach and chest as he dropped his head to his collarbone and mouthed at it desperately.

 

They lay there for a long moment, shuddering and clinging to each other as the remnant of their orgasms swept through them like a wind after a storm, sweeping along everything that fell along the way. After a moment, Pete pushed everything off the bed, reaching for his boxers to wipe them clean. Patrick just floated, limbs feeling like jelly and a dopey smile on his face that he really couldn’t quite find it in him to give a shit about. Gathering him into his arms, Pete pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he pulled the covers over them both.

 

“Love you.” Patrick mumbled, nuzzling at him and Pete sighed contentedly.

“I love you too. So much.” He felt the small tremor of a laugh in the line of Pete’s body, and he mumbled a sleepy, non-verbal question mark, and he could feel the motion of Pete shaking his head and chuckling a little more.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Just thinking.” Reaching up to adjust his pillow, Pete sighed. “I’ll have to make sure to get an extra big bottle of lube for my doomsday prepping.”

 

Unable to bring himself to care--or argue--Patrick simply snorted gently before squeezing Pete’s hand that was clasped in his own and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thing from Tumblr:
> 
>  **There are two kinds of fans:**  
>  **Fan #1:** That's a nice character. I wonder what they would be like if they lost everything that ever made them happy and also the world ended  
>  **Fan #2:** That's a nice character. I wonder what they're like with five different toys up their ass.
> 
> Title from "The Carpal Tunnel of Love."


End file.
